Forever in My Dreams
by Crejz Ann
Summary: [Chapter 7 ] Everyone ended up with a happy cheerful face... WHY? Its Up for you to find out. ^_^ Pls. Read&Review ^_^
1. Bolt from the Blue

" Forever in my dream

** ** **Forever in My Dream**

Chapter 1:Bolt from the blue

_ _

_" Today the sun awakens thee, a simple wish to help you see._

_The wonder of what lies untold, a treasure you must behold._

_As you searched for it through morn anew, it's no surprise that He _

_found you…"_

_ _

* * *

The flowers bloom and started to fill the land and the trees. As the wind blows,

it scents the air with fragrance from its floating buds. The sky is on fire, and the

mountaintops are all burning. This signifies that the guardian of the morning is about to

awake up and give light to all and sundry. With the serenity of the scenery and the 

cosy feeling it offer, no doubt this is _our place, our home_… the Earth.

* * *

" _Forever in my heart, forever you will stay_

_Forever I'll be thankful, because you made me feel this way_…", 

A merry-lady sings her favourite line of a song. Without knowing her friend's astonishment to her unusual behaviour. Her mate on the other hand, failed to fight back her curiosity and started to ask her a question she'd long to do so. She cleared her throat and speaks.

"Ammn, Hitomi… when was the last time I heard you sing? I'm not quite sure, though, I don't remember you ever played a tune with your voice. In fact, this is my first time. What has gotten to you? Is there something wrong? Are you sick? Or you're hiding something from me? I smell something's fishyyyyyyyyy!" Yukari pat's Hitomi's back playfully.

"Gosh! Yukari, I'm just singing! And there's nothing on it ok?!"

"Really???" smiling naughtily, she teases her friend.

"Will you cut it out!!!" Hitomi said in annoyance with her brows crosses and with a tiger-look on her before solemn face, she asks. 

"Why? Haven't you heard our campus' latest hits? The song invades the whole Mystic Valley community. And you haven't got any idea? " Then, she laughs out loud. "Crazy!" she added.

"Ok, ok. Let's put these things straight. I didn't mean to tease you, honestly, I'm just, you know, curious. And besides, what's with that song, you're hooked this time? I know you Hitomi… You're the kind of person that does things with reason." Yukari explained.

"Oh yeah?!"

"What else then?" Yukari asked wickedly.

Her friend thinks for a moment then, answer her.

"You see, the song got in to me. The message, I like it so much, as if, it suggest it has a much deeper meaning, that need to be found. I don't know. But it really tells me something." Her emerald eyes were shining; glints of hope of unknown were visible at a moment. Dreamily, she stared at the blue mantle covering the sky. And lost in her thoughts. Yukari didn't know how long would she be able to go back in her sense of reality. She does understand her, in the past months since there reunion. Hitomi is struggling for a reason she is left unaided. 

A slight pat on the shoulder of the sandy-brown-haired girl, bring Hitomi back on her shoes. Her senses reminds her that by any minute from now, the bell will start to ring at Mystic Valley High, signalling that it's time to get ready for the day that meant to be filled with whatever. A smile has formed on Hitomi's lips, and she glance at her friend. Yukari nodded with understanding and they dash off directly to their respective classroom. 

When the two entered the room, it was almost that everyone one is already there. 'At least, we're still not late' Hitomi thought. She and Yukari went on their respective seat and seated. 

"Yukari!" a familiar female voice shouted.

Hitomi looked up to see the owner of the voice. It was her bestfriends club mate, Yukari's fellow manager.

'Maybe, she's gonna tell her again some nonsense news' Hitomi pondered. She looks around her and noticed the old and new faces.

"Hayyyyy… What a day" she gasped. She looked at the wide windowpane and gaze at the falling cherry blossoms, her heart felt at ease. Along with the falling flowers, a single leaf she'd noticed.It is in deep green, the same colour of her eyes. She felt a familiar feeling, and all of a sudden, she heard a feminine voice identical to her saying, "… _even if I am old_…" then fade.

Her eyes flicker, do she heard it right?She thought. 

"Even if I am old…" she repeated. Sounds familiar Hitomi wondered and somehow she felt emotionally distracted by the words she uttered. She tried to remember when was the last time she'd heard it. Somewhat disappointed, She'd given up thinking. 'Well maybe in a movie' she dismissed.

The class is busy gossiping when a man entered the room, and with his entrance everyone were dumbfounded, the shocked is clearly written on their faces. A supple smile curves the man's lips. As if he knew beforehand that this would happen. He's tall, and wear a handsome face, his features is that of a model. Everything on him went perfectly fine. I mean everything. The smile on his lips went broader as he looks on each inquiring eyes. With a soft sigh, he speaks gently,

"Are you planning to stay that way for long? We have a lessons to attend to...", he said with the same curve on his lips. It takes a minute before they collected themselves. 

"Class this might look… odd to all of you that I'm here in front of you today." he paused for a jiffy, then proceed, he beams, "It seems that we will going to accompany each other for months, For I, will going to be your, General Psychology and Philosophy teacher for this… school year." he announced delightedly bearing the same composition. The room exploded, they cheered up, everyone seems happy for the announcement and most of all excited. And look whose even more shock! in this heavenly gift, she stared at him, with flickering eyes. She wants to know if this whole thing is true. She really can't believe it herself. _'God must be so good, to bless my day generously'_. She thought gaily. Yukari on the other hand, look bewildered, she stared at her boyish friend then to the man who said to be their teacher, then back to her. She doesn't get the connection of the whole commotion. She thought bemused.

"What's with that gentleman anyway, he may look gorgeous, however, still I don't see any special about him." she said in a low voice, enough for Hitomi to hear her objection. Her comrade looks at her and replied in the same tone, 

"My dearest Yukari, he is not only just a fine-looking man, he's more than that!" With a knowing look she said. 

Yukari knows it, her best friend is hiding something from her, and she is eager to know what's new, she grinned. As if, sensing her friend's ridiculous speculation. Hitomi strike's Yukari's head softly but with force, causing her buddy to let out a moan. And rub her head and turn to Hitomi with a your-gonna-pay-for-this-look. Hitomi suppress a giggle. She knows how determined her friend was. For all the years there been together since elementary, that girl on her right was proven to be a wonderful company, as you going to quote it…'the two most amusing Partners-in-crime'. And she's happy having her, most precious friend. They share everything they have, no secrets, no walls.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" Yukari broke in.

"This will blow-up your mind though", the emerald green-eyed girl said, then move closer to her agitated friend.

"He is a singer." She whispers.

"Really!!!" Yukari exclaimed with eyes-widened in surprise.

"Yah!"

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember the song I'd sing lately?"

"Yah, what's the… Oh, My… don't tell me…"

"Absolutely right!"Hitomi affirmed beamingly.

"And how come he'd become a teacher? It doesn't make sense Hitomi…" she confusedly said.

"That is what, that I don't understand myself. It is beyond expectation. You see, He is a very active soul in this school. As far as I know, he is still a student whose hobby is to sing, in our campus club, do play balls, such as basketball, soccer, bowling, almost anything! And now, ha, a tea-cher! Life has always full of surprises. And this… is what I like _most_!" with a devilish grin she says. Yukari nodded with understanding. 

"As if you know everything about him ha?!"

"Silly!"

"By the way, Hitomi… Is he really good? …I mean, He, has the voice?" Yukari inquired.

"If you only hear him sing, you wouldn't believe!" she answered with her emerald eyes widely opened, emphasizing the word 'believe'.

Yukari couldn't react, 'Is he really that good?' she thought. For a minute she forget her friend and wandered alone in her thoughts. She don't know what was happening to her, and on top of all, she couldn't believe herself thinking of him for a moment. She's lost.

"Hey! What's with you? You left me for a moment… you ha! Don't ever tell me your…"

"Of course not!" Yukari broke in defensively.

"And why you're so defensive? … Oh please, don't you ever ever…"

"Ever what, Hi-to-mi?"

"Ha? Have I said something? "

"Yah…about this ever ever…"

"Oh just forget it. It's nothing."

"I doubt you! Do you have a um um on him, no?"

"Why did you say so?"

"I just feel"

"Maybe you're the one!"

"Hmmn……….. may….be! so what, besides he's…"

"Yukari???"

And then, both the girls exchange looks and then burst into laughter, oblivious of their surrounding. All eyes eventually went on their direction. Still in the midst of laughter, someone is getting irritated.

"Those crazy fools! Aren't they understood that this is a classroom and not a chat room! " He murmur furiously to himself. 

"Relax, those are girls mind you. They like to chat and daydream... " The boy on his back answered. As if he knows something about girls' 'stuffs',

"Day-dream! In the middle of the class? Don't they have a heart?" He replied abhorrently with his right brow arch sceptically.

"Why are you so furious? And What if, you are the subject? Don't you like it??? The boy teases him. "The two were cute you know". He continues.

The first boy _blush_, unknown to the second one. He doesn't like to but he did. Pleased that no one had notice. 

"Shut up! I don't find them adorable; they're not my taste. And besides I'm pretty sure that they're talking about him!" pertaining to gentleman in front of them.

"Maybe." The boy answered. "Were lucky to have him in our class. And that is an honour." He adds on.

"Lucky for you and not for me." The first replied in disdain.

The handsome blue-eyed professor, find himself amused with his student, he senses that he will not going to regret his decision. After all, this is again an another adventure. And He could not wait long to start. 

The laughing pair caught his attention. And for some _weird reason he knows that he will gonna truly love this_. He cleared his throat then speaks up.

"Class may I have your attention please... And please, lend me your eyes and ears." He said in a gentle voice.

With that, every single flesh in the four-walled room stop talking, and listens to him attentively. The room that was once filled with noise is now filled with silence. Everyone is waiting for him to speak up again, as if waiting for an important matter he was about to deliver.

"Ok… as what I've said a short while ago, I will be your Psycho and Philo teacher. And for those who still did not know me then, I will be glad to introduce myself… Your mentor and your comrade," with a bow he introduce himself. " … I'm Allen Schezzar…at your service. " smiling charmingly he said. Hitomi could almost faint so as the other girls, except to the pink one.

The lesson had started.

Story 

by

* * *~Crejz Ann~* * *

Authors Note:

Hi! This is my first time ever to write a story. The reason is, I really like Esca a lot! So here I amand my fanfic. I hope some of you will appreciate this piece of mine. And I would really really 

appreciate even more if I've heard comments from you guys. So pls.R/R.Thanx.J

Disclaimer:

I don't own the song 'Forever in my Heart' from City Hunter. So pls. CH & Esca fans out there, don't get mad at me. I like the song a lot! And I need it in my fanfic. And Most of all I don't own Escaflowne and The characters.


	2. Phenomenology of Love

The lesson had started, everyone in the class is eager to learn the subject

**Forever in My Dreams**

Chapter 2:Phenomenology of Love

* * *

"_A person can be in love with someone forever_

_Till the end of time. But if that person doesn't tell or show_

_The feelings of love, it will be just another person_

_Living in a dream, lost of true love…"_

* * *

The lesson had started, everyone in the class is eager to learn the subject. Allen-sensei discuss and throw some questions every time he likes to test his students whether they're really listening and also to know wether they are learning something out from what his discussing about.

When Allen-sensei discussed the whole class is quiet, their eyes are focused.And some are scribbling notes. He likes it, he thought. He knows that teaching both Philo and Psycho together would be this great. He smiled then continues on his discussion.

"Psychology is a science that gathers facts systematically, organizes them into general principles and formulates theories out of these factual data. On the other hand, Behaviour is always the main focus of this study. Behaviour as defined psychologically, refers to actions or activities of the individual as matters of psychological study." He paused and he looked around and asks the class.

"What do you think is the most important ingredient of behaviour? He paused for a sec. "Without this, human will not be human." There was a long silence. Everyone is thinking, there are serious, he thought. He waits for who will be courageous enough to stand and answer his question. And there he was. The student is raising his right hand.

"Ok, you." Allen-sensei pointed to the boy. "Please stand up." The boy did as he told him.

"Sir, I may not be sure but I think, it is the emotion that stirs up behaviour. " The boy stands still and waits for the confirmation of his answer.

"Hmmn, have you ever fallen in love?" His teacher asked him.

The boy's breath caught under his throat. He couldn't speak. He felt a hot blood rushing through his face. He couldn't help it. Allen-sensei just smiled he knows he asked him off guarded. He waits for his student to answer him.

"Ah… Sir …I…" silence. "Please pardon me, I-I don't k-know." He's lost.

"Ok, You may sit down." Allen-sensei dismissed the subject. He looked around and looked back to him. "But then your answer is correct." The whole class applauded.

"Why?" Hitomi muttered under her breath. She stared at him. Looked confused.

"Well his a good-looking lad, I see" Yukari told Hitomi admiringly.

"He really _is_." A girl behind them agreed.

"Ok class listen. " he continued. "Emotional behaviour is one area of psychological knowledge that has provoke much attention, investigation, discussion, research and theorizing. It has attained prominence not only because of its human interest value but because of its relevance to the intricacies of behaviour and thought." He walked around as he discussed." Think what life would be like if there were no emotions to liven it up." The class agreed. "One of the most potent ways of understanding human nature is through an understanding of the nature of one's emotion. In short, Emotion connotes a stirred-up bodily state." He ended.

"A-Sir "" One of the student asked. "If there's no emotion, at least we could not feel any pain, if there's no pain, no one will experience being hurt. I think that's much better. " He said with a serious tone.

"It is true that without emotion-feelings, No one will get hurt." Allen answered. "Imagine the world without this, do you think it will looked better without colors? " He asked the class. He shifted his stance and move closer to the window. He gazed at the view of the outside window, and motioned the class to look over there too.

"Notice the scenery it gives to you, the stunning blue sky and the colourful landscape. How will you be able to appreciate it without your emotions? Will you ever feel the calmness and refreshment it gives to you? How will you react?" Allen-sensei asked them.

"We don't like that kind of world Sir, I mean without emotion, we will not be able to feel happiness too!" A strikingly beautiful blond girl commented. She looked at Hitomi and Hitomi smiled at her. The two were good-friends besides Yukari.

"It is definitely true young lady." Her prof agreed.

"I hope you get it young lad, the significance of having emotion to our system." Allen pointed to fine-looking apprentice. The boy just agreed. Still there is confusion in his crimson eyes.

"Now that you understand the emotion, then It is time to get to the main part." Allen-sensei walked back in front of the white board and write something on it in a very readable pont-size. The word visible in the board is the word, 'Phenomenology of Love'.

"Phenomenology of Love…" Allen-sensei said while pointing to his writing on the board. "Phenomenology of Love will be our main subject for discussion on almost half of this school year, and the other half is about the Philosophical Attitude of Man.I'm hoping that you will take this as serious as possible. For it is the most interesting subject you ever had to study. Studying human behaviour is very interesting on my part and most especially when it discusses about L-O-V-E." he said and grinned a bit. And gave his class an I-know-you-love-this-look. "LOVE." He pressed on. "Covers almost everything. Including HATRED."

"Why do love have something to do with hatred Sir Allen?" Hitomi asked. Allen is about to answer but someone had offered first and he let go, giving him the privilege to speak.

"Love has something to do with hatred for a reason that, when ones love is betrayed, it mostly turns into hatred. That feeling is very natural of course when you give someone, all can to show how much you _feel _about him or her and when he or she betrayed your feelings, or he used you, or he do something not likeable to you then, sometime or maybe most of the time this feelings will eventually turned-back, because you loose your trust and respect for this person. Hatred emerges mostly for that kind of reason." The boy again answered with his deep-handsome calm voice.

Hitomi turned to face him. She was surprise, not only for how he answered it but how calmly he said those words without restriction on his part, just a plain reaction, but for some rationale explanation, it conveys beyond what just his telling them, she knows it, she feels it. 

"Very well explained Mr." Allen exclaimed." I guess he gets the points there." He said.

"Why Van? Have you ever experience such a _thing_?" The boy behind him asked. Van knows his teasing him again. And he hates him for that. Somehow, sometime, that boy would pay him back. He thought in disgust.

"Will ya just shut up you darned idiot!" Van mumbled angrily. 

"Idiot? You called me Idiot? How dare you call me by such, your ruining my reputation! And I will not allow such rudeness!" Dillandau's crimson-eyes were burning! That looks will cause them danger. Especially to Van. Everyone knows that how the devil-Adonis works his way to distract the class and make a scene, when his in high moods. Wether there is a teacher or none, he will take no opportunity to waste. But sometimes he is mild as an innocent lad. They wondered why. 

"Will you two stop your childish acts, your not a little boy anymore to do fighting's in the middle of the class much more in front of this pretty ladies we had here. Aren't you two ashamed?" Allen teased them and grinned. All girls blush.

"His funny" Hitomi said with a mild laugh.

"Who?" Yukari asked.

"Our Teacher, Sir Allen. Isn't He great?"

"No!" The pink-haired girl replied quickly

"Merle." Yukari and Hitomi just said. "What's with you?"

"Excuse me ladies." Allen warned them with a handsome smile on his face. The girls face reddened. They smooth themselves and behave.

Van and Dillandau on the other hand were having a silent fight. The two were exchanging glares with each other when their teacher is not looking on their sides. Dillandau's eyes were burning with fury, a message that Van should be alert of. 

"Hayyyyy, It so shameful to be caught that way of, it really is. " Hitomi glance around her and there, she caught a boy looking fiercely to his classmate. Suddenly the boy's head move up a bit and the two eyes were met unintentionally. They held their eyes lock on each other that seems to last an eternity. Emerald meets crimson eyes. Then, as if sensing the reality of the situation, Dillandau look away swiftly, for the first time in his _entire_ life he felt a blood raising through his face. He couldn't help it. He hopes he could. The least he can do is to hide it, so no one will ever see him in such an infamy. That could be the most disgraceful thing he could ever let to happen. Hitomi with the same situation turns her back away from him. She couldn't believe how many times will she ever made her to way to such an ignominy. 'Too much for one day', she thought in dismay.

"The action you all witness lately is an example of human psychological behavior.It takes place when two things collided _incompatibly_. Like to two had performed the class." Allen explained to his students. And they all chuckled.

About half an hour, the lesson had finally ended.

"Lord Van!" A pink-haired girl went rushing to her mate." Lord Van where were you heading to?" she asked him.

"Merle would you please stop adding such honorific on my name. It doesn't suit me." Van pleaded.

"I'm not used to."

"You should. And besides stop fantasizing, I'm not a noble or something." Merle frowned. She doesn't like the idea of calling him Van alone. She really despises it candidly.

"I don't like to! And no matter what I will not stop calling you Lord Van!" She cried out.

"You're such a pig-headed."

"Whatever you'll going to say, nothing can change my mind." She said and gives him her cutest smile. Van just let out an audible sigh. 'Silly' he thought.

"Well, as I can see, I can do nothing about it then." Van bears out his defeat.

"Absolutely Lord Van. Besides it really suits you. Really!" Merle said still wearing the same smile on her happy face." Van laugh at her foolishness. 

Merle was been his childhood best friend. They do a lot of things together, ever since his family was adopted her when she was still very young. 

"By the way Lord Van. Where will you going? I mean what club are you into after this class?" Merle asked.

"Fencing." Van answered.

"Fencing?" Merle repeated. 

"Yes. Why are you asking me?" He inquired.

"A-Well, b-because maybe It will be better If I am also-I mean, I would like to join you whatever club your hooked on too." Merle said awkwardly.

"Silly Merle. You can't join me."

"Why?"

"Girls are not permitted in fencing club."

"Maybe we can do something…"

"You really can't! It a rule. Besides it's a boy thing. Live it alone Merle, you see, there's still a lot of clubs for girls Mystic Valley has to offer. Don't be such a hardheaded, you're a grown up girl now. And start acting such one." He said with a warm smile on his handsome face. Merle gives up.

"Hitomi I have a news for you." Yukari inform her.

"What is it Yukari?" Hitomi ask.

"Its--" Yukari cut short, when someone on their back called out.

"Hitomi!" Someone had called her. She looks back to see whose calling her. 

"Millerna!" Hitomi smiled after seeing her friend.

"Stupid girl! What in the heaven's your still doing? For God sake Hitomi, Were gonna be late!" Millerna gave her a desperate look.

"Ok Ok! I'm coming" Hitomi yelled out and turn to her best friend whose anxiously waiting for her and deliver her news of today. Hitomi frowned. "Sorry Yukari, But I need to hurry up now or else I'm gonna be late. Hope you _understand_, please?" Hitomi begged.

Yukari moan. " Ok Ok!" She just said with a gloomy face.

"Thanks a lot Yukari! You really _are_ my best-friend!" Hitomi said and gave her a wink and hurriedly get out of the room with Millerna as her company.

After the class Hitomi and Millerna had attended. Hitomi went home directly.

So she and Yukari will meet on the next day.

"Mom! I'm home." She informed her mother after taking her shoes and proceeds on their kitchen to get some food and eat. She so exhausted after an hours of practiced and she really need to fuelled-up to get her energy back on normal.

"Wow Mom! That's seems delicious." Hitomi gasp after seeing her mother's homemade Pizza burger Delight. That's one of her favorite food her Mom's baking them.

"I know." Mrs Kanzaki answered while smiling tenderly at her daugther. "Hitomi."

"Yes, Mom?" Hitomi asked while stuffing her mouth with food.

Mrs. Kanzaki motioned her daughter to look at their receiving table over looking their kitchen. Hitomi even though looked confused, obeyed her mother and there she noticed a beautiful bouquet of pink roses arranged and wrapped artistically with ribbons. Surprise over taken her whole being. She doesn't have any notion that someone will send her such present for the 10th times! 

She gets a glass of cold water and drinks it before moving. She head to the table bearing the flowers and looks for the card. Praying that somehow the sender's name will appeared on the card. So that she will know who is _he _that always sends her those beautiful roses. She's really anxious to know. She searches for the card and she found it and open. Like, as always, she found no name of the sender. She lost her hope. But then, something is written on the card. It read as follows…

_To my dearest Mystic Eyes,_

_ _

_" Forever in my Heart, Forever you will stay_

_Forever I'll be thankful, because you made me feel this way._

_Forever in my Dreams, forever you will be_

_Forever I will Love YOU because you're the only one_

_WHO made feel this way_… "J

"This is the…… song…"

Story 

by

* * *~Crejz Ann~* * *

Authors Note:

I'm so very thankful for those who read my ff and most of all to those who made the reviews. Thanks a lot guys! I hope this satisfies you. Hope so J By the way pardon me for changing my title, Simply because, There's a lot of story having the title of "Forever in my Heart", so I change mine to "Forever in My Dreams", it still conveys and carries the meaning of my story. So please, Pardon me for doing so. 

Disclaimer:

I don't own the song 'Forever in my Heart' from City Hunter. So pls. CH & Esca fans out there don't get mad at me. I like the song a lot! And I need it in my fanfic. And Most of all I don't own Escaflowne and The characters.


	3. The Meetings at the Loveboat

"This… is the song…

** ** **Forever in My Dreams**

Chapter 3:The Meetings at the Boat

_" A special person will come to your life and love you_

_like you've always wanted. If that was yesterday, Learn. If that_

_will be tomorrow, Hope. And if that is TODAY…_

_Cherish and Keep it with you. "_

_ _

* * *

"This… is the song…."

Hitomi uttered softly under her breath after reading what is written in the card. Obviously the contents are somewhat disturbing not only because it is taken from her favorite song sang by her favorite _artist._ The sender revised it a little to fit his needs. And it truly had an effect.

"Who could it be?" She pondered hardly. Desperately, she holds the card possessively and wondered in her thoughts.

"Hitomi, dear what are you doing?" Mrs. Kanzaki wakes her up from daydreaming. 

"Umm… None mom." Hitomi answered while sensing her Mother's curious eyes. " I guess I'd be better go to my room now to change and take some rest." She told her Mom and smiled to hide her silliness.

"I guess that's much better my dear. I'll call up you later if everything is already done in here. Your father will go home early today, he wants to have his dinner with us. And I'm truly grateful with that. " Her Mom smiled back.

"Wow! That's great!" Hitomi exclaimed delightfully with the announcement her mother made just a moment. 

"Mom I'll go proceed to my room now, just call me if father is already here. ok?"Hitomi told her mother with a gaily face and glittering eyes and then she went upstairs and headed to her room while carrying those roses she had just received. Her mother smiled at her while she's setting off from their receiving room.

The room is neatly set; she had her queen size bed with collections of different pillows arranged in different sizes and shapes. It's great to be home early!' Hitomi thought joyfully.

"Hmmnnnnn!!!!!" She cried out loud and plunges in her bed with relief; she looked around her; her eyes move from her ceiling to her windows where the sun is visible and starting to setting down. The sky is in flame and the earth is dimming. By any minute from now it is expected to get dimmer and the sun will bid farewell to his children, and his twin will take his place.

"Moon… the Red flame, it reminds me of something, I knew somehow this things became a part of me… what is it anyway?!" Hitomi paused for a moment and searches her mind for a reason she herself doesn't understand.

"Oh! Whatever!…but still I know somehow-the moon and the flame is not just a _thing_ it's a mystery that I must discover…" she muttered under her breath and let out an audible sigh and then continues to glance around her room. A handsome frame caught her attention, without hesitation Hitomi got up from her bed voluntarily and motioned to her study table with her eyes fixed on that fine-looking silver frame. She reaches out the photo frame and held it in her hands. She looks at it with a sad face, with a very sad face. A string of emotions run through her chest, as if she wants to scream only just to voice out what's keeps her from crying. But she can't, her eyes are getting hotter and damper in every sec. She can't control it , she knew it was so stupid of her to act as such.

"Why…..?" she said in a very low voice with an implication of hurt and sorrow. "I know I should not be doing this… but how…. Can……… I…" A drop of tears escapes from her gloomy eyes. For a moment she felt as if the world is turning her down from what she's feeling right now. She feels her chest is ready to explode. A stream of tears keeps on falling from her soggy eyes. 

"I miss you so much…"she embrace the frame tightly closer to her heart then she moved to her bed and sat down. She then noticed the roses lying on her chamber, it is really beautiful, pink is the color, maybe she is not that girlish to made pink her favorite color, but then she likes it.

"If only…." A small smile formed upon her lips and lightens her cheerless face.

The whole family is gathered around the table. They were chatting while eating their meals. Everyone is happy and most of all enjoying their dinner Mrs. Kanzaki cooked for them. 

"Hows' school Hitomi?" Her father asked her.

"Fine Dad." She answered casually.

"Is there something good to look forward to?" Mr Kanzaki asked her again.

"What do you mean by that Dad?" curiosity is getting her system.

"What I mean is, -if you like your school"

"Of course I like my school!"

"I mean, your first few days in school-if there is… you know…"

"I really don't understand you Dad, what's with you?" this time Hitomi is getting irritated with his father's way of questioning. .

"Oh! Just forget it dear; it's none of importance. oK?" Mr. Kanzaki smiled at her daughter revealing his cute dimples.

Hitomi couldn't keep herself from bursting out. She laughs out loud. 

"Ha ha ha ha hahah ha ahhah!"

"What's so funny my dear Hitomi?" Mr. Kanzaki asked her daughter inquiringly.

Hitomi calmed herself and answered him back. "None father." She smiled.

"By the way tomorrow I will not be here again, but I promise you guys that by the end of the week we will going to go out together and I'm going to treat you! That will be my deal." A broad smile escapes his lips after his announcement.

"Yeppyyyyy!" Hitomi's younger brother yelled out in ecstasy.

"Is that really true Dad?" Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, that's true." Her father confirmed her.

"Oh Dear! I guess I should be preparing our activities for that day!" Mrs. Kanzaki said excitedly.

"Well I guess everything is already set." Mr. Kanzaki told them. Then after, they continue to their chatting habit while eating their dessert Mrs. Kanzaki had prepared for them. Gladness is what is visible to their faces. The relationship between them is an ideal one. They have a loving mother, kind and generous father, Thoughtful, obedient and caring children. An almost perfect kind of a family.

Sunday had come; it's a family day. Hitomi's father had promise to treat them to have some fun and also to enjoy the weekend together, while Mrs. Kanzaki prepared already their activities for that day and all the things they will be needing.

Hitomi and her family went off early 7 in the morning to catch the train heading to Tokyo. They went first to the newly opened museum near their father's office. Second to the National park. Third, they go shopping. And lastly for it is already 7 in the evening, they go cruising in the luxury boat. Mr. Kanzaki got the ticket as one of his incentives given to him by the company where he is working currently for these past faithful years.

"Wow! Father this is really exciting!" Hitomi exclaimed while brushing back her bangs at the side of her ears. "It's so cold in here! I Love it!"

"I'm glad that you like it dear. You know what?" motioned to her side.

"What is it Dad?" Hitomi inquired.

"Ur mother and I met here when we were young. That is our first meeting." Hitomi's father told her.

"Really Dad?" She couldn't believe. And then she listens intently with her father's disclosure of her parent's pasts.

"Yah, I was seventeen at that time then. I was lucky because my parents gave me a pair of tickets to this boat, that time they don't want to go out to spend their time together outside our garden., They just want to remain in our home alone together,so they gave the tickets to me so that I will have the experience to be in here and to get out of my busy sked." He told her daughter with dreamy eyes. Hitomi just smiled. His father continues with his story.

"I was so glad that my parents care for me. So I search someone tocompany me to that boat. I asked almost everyone I knew back then, but no one wants to go out with me and I was so disappointed, I told myself that no matter what, even if I have to go there alone, I will."

"So what did you do?" Hitomi inquired.

"I go out-alone, It's kind of lonely when no one is with you. And it is really true." Mr. Kanzaki confessed to her daughter. The sadness is visible to his face.

"It so sad then."

"yes, its true"

"What about with mom?"

"Well dear, that's the best part of my teenage life." His face became brighter.

"Come on Dad tell me!" Hitomi said with a thrilled voice.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, I'll tell you of course. Since no one is with me, I wandered alone. What I do then to occupy myself is to kill the time as I wait for a shooting star while sitting on that upper deck." Mr. Kanzaki pointed to the boat's upper part on his upper right. Hitomi followed with her eyes the place his father is pointing to her.

"How many shooting stars did you see then,?" Hitomi jokes to his father while grinning crazily. Mr. Kanzaki poke her forehead for making fun of him and they both burst into laughter.

"ha ha hha hahh ha ha hahha" the two continued to laugh.

"What a sweet thing." Mrs. Kanzaki muttered under her breath after hearing the two. She looked at their direction and she dearly smiles at them without noticing her. She's happy seeing her daughter and her husband getting along so dearly. Nothing could pleased her even more is to see her family having a good time together.

"You know what" his father continued, " I don't find any, it's really terrible! First I don't have a company second, no shooting star, I asked myself what will the third." He paused and let out an audible sigh. "Since there is no shooting star to make my wish to, I told myself that there's a lot a stars there smiling down at me. I told them my wish." He said smilingly to her daughter.

"What's your wish?"

"It's a secret!"

"Daddddddd!" Hitomi frowned for not telling her his fathers wish.

"Its so obvious my dear. Just think of it. And besides the stars grant my wish that very day!" he told her merrily. And his smiles become even broader. 

"Really? What happened?" Hitomi excitedly inquired.

"While sitting there for about 2 hours the least, I found a girl, a strikingly gorgeous lady standing at the other side of that deck while facing the bay. And she's alone." He grinned. "I walked directly to her and ask her something. I guess I din't need to tell you what it is." He smiles handsomely to her. "I don't need to elaborate it more. What happened then is, after at that love boat's first meeting, we had our second, third, and so forth, until I marry your mother. And have you both." Contentment is visible to his face.

Hitomi couldn't believe with what her father told her. She wishes she could have the same. Although it's not her priority in life but, it feels good if you have someone to share your happenings with aside from Yukari and her other friends.

"Could it be just a coincidence, Dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you made your wish and it came true."

"Dear Hitomi, If you wish hard enough, your wish will truly come true. That is an old saying your grandma always told me."

"I know…."

"Dad!" Hitomi's little brother called out. "Mom needs you!" The lil' kid added while waving his right arm to them, to get their attention. 

Hitomi and her father noticed him. And they wave back.

"Well, dad I guess we'd better continue our chit chat next time, mom needs your help." Hitomi told her father thoughtfully.

"I Guess so." He answered. "Well then, see around, or you would like to go with me? What do you think; it's still fine with me if you roam around the boat by yourself. It would be fun, if you'd like to." Mr. Kanzaki said with a very warm comfortable voice.

"A, I guess I will be fine alone. Besides I'd like to get to see the whole place!" She told him back with excitement.

"Dad! Mom's waiting!" The kid shouted impatiently.

"OK, ok!" Signalling his little boy to wait. "Dear I should be get going, your brother is already impatient." A curve had formed upon his lips. He smiles generously. And again he faces his daughter.

"Enjoy yourself dear ok?" 

"Yes Dad. Don't worry 'bout me." She gave him a wink.He winked back at her while leaving. About a minute later, Hitomi is left alone on her own. The breeze of the evening night is freezing her body.

"Hmnn, where shall I go first?" She looked around her searching for new destination. She had spotted the upper deck corner of the boat that seems to be vacant, and she feels an urge to go up there and stay for a while.

The evening sky is shining so bright that night, the heavenly gems are all sparkling so beautifully giving all its inhabitants underneath their heavenly place a shower of hopes and lights on their way. The wind calms the mind and refreshes the body. Hitomi is overwhelmed by what the nature is giving her. 'If only Yukari is also here, she would truly loves this place!' Hitomi thought, wishing her bestfriend to be there too, enjoying the gift of nature.

Hitomi's hair is dancing with the wind as it gently blows on her way. She is busy arranging her hair back on its place when she notice a dark figure on her right, a meters away from her. It is even stranger, that she still feels comfortable at her situation; fear is not on her system. 

She doesn't know how long she's been staring on that stranger on her right, when suddenly the man's head moved and turned on her direction. With a split of second, he meets her gaze. Hitomi is taken aback with the situation she is in for the moment. 'It's silly' she thought.

The evening clouds drifted slowly away from the moon which now visible at that very instant. Giving light to both of them. Little by little the man's face is becoming visible to her sight. She then feels uncomfortable at that moment of time. But still she stood up straight and meets the man's face, which is now evidently visible. Surprise had overtaken her whole being. She made a step backward and uttered something in surprise.

"What the…." Hitomi is still gazing at him, his eyes are fixed at her too! 

"What are you doing here Ms. Kanzaki?" he continued disbelieving.

"OH! What? … I see, OH! By the way –I mean-gee…pardon me, I'mreally surprise!" Hitomi stammered. She was taken off guard, she doesn't know what to say either.

The man seems not to noticed her difficulty, he continued to asked Hitomi why she was there alone and who is with her.

"Meaning you and your family is here, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yah." She replied shortly.

The man moves closer and stops just inches away from her. Then, he smiles warmly, making her become more comfortable. 'He's nice' she thought.

"Ms. Kanzaki-" the man started.

"Hitomi" Hitomi broke in.

"OK… Ms. Hitomi are you sure you'd like to be alone?" the man asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Well, I was thinking if… I mean-" Hitomi is watching him speaks. 'He's stammering too!' She's grinning wickedly but hiding it from him. Of course she doesn't want to offend the person by her silliness.

"You see… the boat is great! Why would stay here, if we could spend the rest of our time to roam around. What would you think?" There, he said it!

Hitomi pretended to think for a moment. He spares the time.

"Ok, if it is fine with you." She smiles warmly at him this time. He smiles back at her, making her shiver and her face turned red as tomato. She doesn't know why she is acting weird since yesterday, "What's wrong with me?" she muttered under her breath.

"Are you ok Ms. Hitomi?" The man asked her with a concerned face.

"A? No-no, I'm perfectly fine." She grins sheepishly at him.

"If your ok now, would you like to go now?" He has a gentleman's voice and he looked so neat this time, Hitomi just noticed. He seemed so formal with his coat and tie. His hair is neatly arranged in place: totally different the last time she saw him. One thing that is not clear to her and obviouslythe thing that bothers her. To get out with her doubt she asked him bravely like a small girl, asking innocently a stranger.

"By the way, why you're here? Are your parents is with you too?" Their eyes are met. Her eyes are searching, he knows it.

"I don't have any parents; I don't know them." He replied neatly giving no hint of whatever to make it clear. She gets the idea, so she dismissed asking him further, instead she told him to forget it and go on with there roaming. 

They wandered around the impressive boat and enjoy the stroll.He is a perfect gentleman that night. Every time they went down the ladder, he goes first and takes her hand like a precious princess of her prince. When they sit, he offered her a chair; when they entered or leave the room, he opened and closed the door for her. The whole night becomes so perfectly built up. She enjoys her company with him. He is great and she was so surprise by his manner. A _totally different person, _she's glad that he let her see him that way. Giving her the chance to get to know him well. In fact, the handsome man was thinking the same as well. This is his first time to get a close encounter with Hitomi and there so much that he learned from their meetings at that boat. A memory he would truly treasure.

The night had ended very well to the two of them. They both discover new things about each other, which truly different from what they knew back then. He understands now that when destiny strikes, it strikes on time. Before he lay down to sleep. He gave the beautifully decorated portrait one last looked. Feeling satisfied he smiles and then go on to give himself a rest. 

But he can't…


	4. The Kiss

Forever in My Dream

**Forever in My Dream**

Chapter 4:The Kiss

"Hitomi wake up! You're gonna be late!" 

a cute little boy is waking up Hitomi from her deep slumber.

"Hmnnnnnnn, what so rush." Hitomi told the boy with a heavy-eyed look. "I still want to sleep, could you please stop doing that!" Drowsily she told her brother who is shaking her back to keep waking her up.

"Hitomi! Mom's will gonna get angry! You're gonna be late to school."He spoke loudly on her sister's ears.This brat is known for his eagerness. Truly he will do his best to keep waking her sister up. "Hitomi it's Monday, aren't you gonna go school today? Well I guess he's waiting for you, too bad you're not going to see him today! He he he" the boy naughtily added. He grinned wickedly at his sister. After hearing the word Monday, Hitomi immediately come into her senses. Her eyes are now fully open. Her brother on the other hand, after seeing his sister Hitomi fully awake, he was beaming proudly to himself.

"Well my big sis, your prince charming is anxiously waiting for you at school." Still grinning crazily. Hitomi eyed her brother with a what-do-you-mean-by-that-look. After seeing her sister's ridiculous look, the boy then laughs hardly by himself. After a sec, he composed himself and faced her sister.

"I've seen you with that fine-looking man last night!" this time he suppressed his laughter. But still facing Hitomi with so much confidence. "Whoa! Hitomi got a boy friend! She got a boyfriend at the boat! She's going to marry and leave us alone! Ha ha aha ha ha ha ah!" and Hitomi's little brother keeps on laughing. He's making fun of her again. And as always. 'You devly brat!' she thought in dismay.

"As I can see, you know something a lot last night do you?" Now she needs to clarify things. What concerns her most is how much detail her brother knows about what happened during her stay at that boat with the man she had just met last night. She's actually not afraid whether her parents knows what happened to her that boat, besides her parents told her to enjoy herself, so she did. What makes it different is that, she did it with him. She too doesn't expect it to happen, it just did.

"Well, all I know is… he was holding firmly your hands while walking down the stairs. And keeps on staring at you whether or not you're looking at him!" Her brother is serious. But after a while he's smiling broadly at her and she knows what it means. He doesn't need to tell.

"Don't make any stupid conclusion in your head, you naughty brat! "

"I didn't!" his brother defended.

"And besides that's only normal." She explains to him.

"Why you're so guilty?"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I told you, I'm NOT!"

"Ha ha ha ha! And why you're so defensive?" he asked her with a double meaning.

Hitomi couldn't help but blush. 'This is really terrible!' she thought in aversion. 'Not fair' she mumbled annoyingly to herself. 

"Hitomi…?" looked confused, her brother is staring at her that somewhat something is not right.

"Hitomi! You're blushing!" disbelievingly his mouth is left opened.

More to his sister's embarrassment, Hitomi's face become a boiling pot. Ready to explode. But before she could take any advancement. Their mother called them for their morning meal. As soon as her naughty little brother heard it. He runs as fast as he could to get away fast from his burning sister.

* * *

A week had past, Yukari had almost missed her friend Hitomi she hadn't seen her for this past few days, because of the different activities they had both taken. She had lots of happening her bestfriend hadn't still known up to this time and she's sure that Hitomi will surely love the news she'll had to fire out.

Yukari is walking passed the twin statue of their school where she noticed Van staring at it. He was so consumed by the way he's looking at. Since curiosity is getting her, she shifted her stance and walk directly to him. Slowly she made her way to Van's back and elbows him on his side making him jolted in surprise.

"Ouch! What the-" before he could do anything else, Yukari faced him with a charming smile on her faced. It is more like a sister making fun of her big brother. 

"Good Morning Van!" She greeted him with a cheerful face.

"Good Morning too, Yukari." He replied while smiling back at her.

"You know my Name?" astounded she asked him.

Van couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ha ha ha, Of course, were on the same class." 

"Oh! I forgot- I mean…" Yukari seems to have a difficulty in finding the right word. "Ha ha ha ha! Oh! Just forget it ok?" Obviously she made it as her escape goat. 

"Ok." 

"Ok, well I guess," Yukari, sighed softly and continued. "the bell will ring at any minute by now. I need to catch up." She was about to turn her back to him when he called her name.

"Yukari!" He called out. She freezes and moved her head to faced him.

"What?" Yukari sheepishly inquired.

"Why you're so in rush?" He looked half serious.

"Oh well, not really."She felt so stupid.

"Why don't you want to go together with me in our class?" 

"Hah?! Of course not, of course not."

And the two walk together passing the corridor and then get in to their classroom. The two were about to split out to go to their respective sits when Merle with no warning or anything a like pop up in the air and surprise the two.

"Lord Van! Where did you go? I'd been looking for you, the last time I recalled is, were heading the cafeteria for you to buy me my morning snacks and then you disappear. Why?" She almost cries like a lost child.

"Pardon me Merle, I-you see-"

"Why she's with You Lord Van?" Merle cut off while eyeing Yukari dubiously. With Yukari's intuition, She silently walks out from them and proceeds to her sit. When she already composed herself, she glanced at their direction and see Van struggling hardly to reason out. For the second time she sighs again but this time enough for Hitomi to heard it.

She looked back at her and found her friend beaming at her. Instantly Yukari's face turned to chilly ketchup! She is burning red! She couldn't help it. And Hitomi??? She laughs her way out loud!

"I guess Yukari, there's a lot of things that you should tell me."

"I know…" 'Too much for today' she thought.

Allen sensei entered the room and with a short while he started to discuss their topic for that day. Yukari seems not participating with the whole session, she's not on her mood to listen and participate. Hitomi noticed too. She herself is too consumed by what had happened to her last Sunday evening. Hitomi smiles and unintentionally happens to look in front. Their teacher is busy discussing their subject. 'He looks awesome!' Hitomi silently admired Allen. She keeps on staring at him when fate made him glanced directly at her. She jerked, and when she noted the growing smile on his face she felt an electric shock. And when he proceeds with his teaching proper that's the only time her pulse become normal. 

She and Yukari continued to their daydreaming until two sessions had ended. Now it's time for their club participation.

"I can't wait! Yes! Ha ha ha ha!" Millerna exclaimed in excitement. "Hitomi! What are you waiting for?! Were gonna be late! Hurry!!!" like as usual she called her buddy as if they were really late.

"Just calm down Millerna we have still 25 minutes to prepare!"

"Hitomi!" she cautioned her.

"Opss! Sorry!" Hitomi begged.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Yukari asked.

"Nothing. Listen, " this time she murmurs "I have to get going, we had our trial today for next weeks final preliminary. Meet you at the cafeteria 4 in the afternoon. I guess you're already done with your meeting with your fellow track managers. "

"Yah, were already done by that time. By the way good luck."

"Thanks!" Hitomi smiled and before she left she hug Yukari for wishing her good luck. Then she and Millerna fled their way to the club.

* * *

"Lord Van, what time will you be done with your fencing?" Merle asked before Van heads to his fencing room.

"I guess after three or five, I don't know. I'll text you up later. Ok?" 

"Ok." Then Merle left and He enters.

"The room is already full of an athlete busy practicing their stance. Van walks to his locker and change into his fencing attire. He looked gorgeous with their outfit. Since it is not likely with the normal fencing suit. There attire is based on Knight of Asturia in the legends of Gaea for its comfortability and movability and most of all for its elegance and style. Lastly, Van wear his protective helmet designed for fencing and walks his way to the crowd.

"Wow! This is really exciting! I can't wait to show them how good we will be!" The young lad boastfully said to his friend while examining their opponents.

"You don't need to say that. All we have to do is to give our best." The other humbly stated.

"I know. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I want to see how good Van and Dilly was. He he he."

"Oh, stop it! You're getting crazy!"

"I'm not." The first lad said and he grins after he heard the bell rings.

Everyone assembles and prepares themselves to their first preliminary subtest. The fencing committee had agreed to establish the Fencing First Preliminary Subtest to search for the 10 individuals who will be competing for the final preliminary subtest in search for the five lucky fencers that will be given an awards and ranks and to be a part of the fencing staff.

All of the fencers gathered together in circle. The ring is located at the center where the two competitors will prove their skills and capabilities. 

The first pair had started. They were very talented athletes. The competition continues successfully with very much amazing candidates. And with the 14th pair, Dillandau and his opponent.

"Its my turn!" The candidate bearing the tag of 14th B said to his friend excitedly but somewhat nervous. With all of the members why he? The lad thought in dismay.

"I know you can make it. Good luck." His friend wishes him luck who is bearing the tag 17th A.

"Thank you, But then, I guess I was lucky after all. Dillandau is a good match. But how I wish it is Van."

"Leave it alone. And go faster! He's waiting. Go and give him your best shot!" His friend is pushing him at the center where Dillandau is waiting anxiously. 

And their fighting's begun. It was amazing to consider how good the two pairs had come out with their fighting styles and techniques. With the swift moves of their trained bodies they both made scores. Dillandau tried very hard to strike him but his opponent outstandingly block his sword. 'Amazing!' Dillandau thought with admiration. But he had no plans to make it any longer. With the swift moves and powerful stance he strikes his opponents sword skilfully and with the blink of an eye. The sword is flying up in the air and fall to the ground. Obviously, Dillandau wins the match. Everyone applauded. But before Dillandau goes off the ring, he walks towards his opponent's sword and picked it up and handed it to the owner.

"You're a great match." He complimented.

"You're the most. Thanks and I have a great fight." the man answered. And then after, he walks to place again and join his friend.

"Not bad." 

"Thanks, but I failed."

"It's ok. But still our superiors had noticed you that you had the talent. It is good enough. Trust me."

"Ok I understand you. Hope you win your fight."

"I hope so. But I will do my best. I promise." The man smiled and sighed heavily.

The two observe keenly how others do their stance and styles. They were both learning. They knew that they both do the right thing, which is to take the fencing lesson.

The time had fled so fast. The 17th match had come. The man bearing the 17th A tag emerges first on floor arena and later Van did come out.

"VAN?!" the man murmurs to himself. He couldn't believe that he will fight Van. 

"Ready?" The referee warns.

The 17th pair march to their respective position and begun the ceremonial stance. The referee then, signals them to begin.

Van is studying closely his opponent to get a better move. While his opponent is doing the same thing. They both move cautiously in an angle. Van made his first strike. He runs fast and then jump off the air then landed besides his opponent and tried to strike him on the chest. But Mr. 17th A is so quick, he block his sword. Then both of them jump apart. The process looks so delicate with how the two manoeuvres their sword. Both were highly trained. ' He's good!' Van thought with amazement.

'Gosh! I don't know He's this good! He's great! I wonder how I will gonna win this fight!' Van's mysterious opponent is thinking so hard. He found out how excellent Van's strategy was. But then he's happy having a fight with him. 'It feels good fighting with him though. But I need to win! No matter what!' And with that, Van's opponent quickly shifted his stance and with a blink of an eye he is on Van's back ready to strike Van for his second stance. Van on the other hand sense him and swiftly turn to his back and charge his opponent. Van is a milliseconds away to finally hit his foe when suddenly for whatever reason he how ever happened to open his rivals' mask half through his face then of all things, Van's lips meets his. VAN kissed him!

"Whoaaaaaa!" Almost everyone exclaimed in unison.

"What the hell……….!" Dillandau just uttered.

"My golly!" Mr. 17th A's friend mumbled in shocked.

The kiss seems to last an eternity when all of a sudden the helmet totally run off from the head of Van's rival and show off his sandy blond hair for which for that matter everyone looked undoubtedly dumbfounded. And most of all Van himself who manage to take a look on his foe's face. His eyes left widely opened.

"What the………..?" All he could manage to say.

As if he recognize him….

"Hi-Hitomi???" Van couldn't believe!

Hitomi's eyes were burning in tears from the greatest humiliation she just received. Without any warning she SLAP Van's face. Van didn't do anything. He just stand there and openly received his _trophy of appreciation_. He knows he was wrong indeed. 

A minute ago before he kissed her. He managed to tell that his opponent is a girl. To his discretion, he wanted to give her what she deserves. For him girls are not meant for fencing or any other boy's activities. So he did, without realising it was Hitomi. If only he found it out earlier, he would not do such a thing, mostly especially to her.. But then its' too late.

"Why you!!!" Hitomi had regain her composition and tried to strike him with her sword when suddenly again, Dillandau run through them and punch Van on his face. Van fell on the ground.

"You Idiot!. Bastard!!!" Dillandau is so angry. Everyone in the room looked surprise for the third time.

"Wow! What a display of emotion! I didn't know you could punch that well!" Millerna revealed herself.

Story by

Crejz Ann

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and the characters. 


	5. He Came Back

**Forever in My Dreams**

Chapter 5:  He Came Back

"_Love unspoken is the _

_truest and the sweetest of them all_."

Millerna revealed herself after Dilandau punched Van. It is so surprising indeed coz that was the very first time Dilly reacted the way he did without any clear reason at all. The reaction you wouldn't expect to the likes of him. The tension inside the room is growing stronger. Of course! The competition is not yet finished due to the commotion Van absentmindedly did. He doesn't expect that it will come this far but what else can he do if it is really about to happen?

            "What?! Your also a girl!" Dilandau cried out in aggravation.

            Millerna  looked at Dilly disgustingly. "What do you think of yourself Mr.?!" Her left brow arched skeptically she really hated people turning her down because of natural feminity even though she too had the skill compared to them. Meanwhile, Van had already recovered, He stood up and smoothed his fencing suit while comprehending what made Dilly strike him since he had no business with them.

            "Crazy fool!" Van muttered to himself. Out of the corner of his left eye he peeped at Hitomi to know what is happening to her. What he saw is a flaming stare Hitomi was throwing him. She was chilling in rage and tears are forming out of the corner of her emerald eyes. 'How pitiful her situation is.' Van thought realizing the stupidity of his action. More and more he started to feel guilty of what he did to her previously. . But its too late. Too late since he already made the damage.

            Millerna walked towards her friend who obviously needed to be comforted.

            "Hush Hitomi! Everything will be fine soon. So stop crying, you're not a child anymore. Besides" Millerna paused and grins, "That was so COOOL! You see that was the very first time we all had witness the boys do such extravagant things! First, Van kissed you and lastly Dilly reacted! What do you think of that! Gosh! Really, I can't believe it myself! "

            "Your crazy Millerna! How on earth would I be glad of what happened to me in front of all these people! So tell me what if these things happened to you and not to me? Huh?!" Tears are continuously stripping down her cheek.  

            "Oh, well I'm just citing the positive side, you know." Hitomi couldn't stop herself from crying. "Oh, dear could you please stop that. I guess it would be better if we get out of here fast. Don't you think?" Millerna is doing her best to overcome the situation. Hitomi just nodded what else could she do. It's so terrible. Hitomi thought horribly.

            The two girls did their best to get out of the room with much dignity  they could muster.  

            "Hear yeah, hear yeah! What an absolute, perfect live performance we all have witnessed! Gosh! I don't think Van had a know-how, of how to kissed a girl! Well, please don't be so selfish with us, can you please tell us how soft and sweetie Ms. Hitomi's lips was??? That lady is really something you know." One of the students had commented. Instead, Van didn't noticed him, his mind is traveling far off the room. It was Dilly that shut boy's mouth by straightening his sword on the boy's frightened neck. His face was too serious, very stern in deed.

            "If you still hang to your life you stupid brat, keep your stupid-silly mouth shut up. Or else…" Dilly was smoothing the blade of his sword on the boy's neck while enjoying of watching the boy's face turned pale. Everyone knew, by the wicked smile Dilly had, he is truly dubious if he let himself to. Very dangerous to engaged with.

            A slight tap on Dilandau's shoulder made him shifted his interest.

            "Master Dilly-sama, please…Ms. Hitomi wouldn't like it, if she see's blood."

            Dilandau is watching harshly the boy who just taps him a while ago. The boy just stands still with dignify and respect for his master. While the other stupid boy is almost about to collapsed from too much fright. Much more when Dilly returned his focus onto him. As if he sense his final pitiful end. His chest is beating so hard and loud. While waiting to his final end, heaven had just granted his last request. Dilly withdraws his sword leaving him weakened on his knees. He past on Van's side and gave him his most serious caveat. Van did the same. The trees out side the fencing room are dancing so wild so as the leaves are falling harshly on the ground.

            The committee had managed to fixed and continues the competition since it was their outmost concern.  

* * *

            "Hitomi! Hitomi!" Millerna called out. She was searching for her friend for an hour after the incident. But Hitomi is nowhere to be found.

            On an outskirt garden near the school, Hitomi sat on the bench under the tree. Her eyes reflect nothing but a vacant stare. She doesn't understand any, she really just couldn't. She knew it was just a mistake and it was only just a false kiss. But, why? Why it needs to be from that guy. He means nothing. She doesn't even know him well. 'He'll pay for it, He will', Hitomi swear.

            "WHY???" She asking no one.

            "Hitomi is there's something wrong?"

            A gentle voice so familiar to her, butt in. Slowly she raised her face to see the person with her heart pounding hastily. Much to her surprise, the man was smiling genuinely to her like someone who met each other again for such a long time of parting.

            "Hello, Hitomi?  ^_^  long time no see?  ^_~"

            "Amano!" Hitomi exclaimed in surprise. She stood up and embraced him with all her heart. How she'd missed Amano so much.

            "Hi-to-mi???" 

            "It's good to see you back Amano… I'm really glad!"

            Amano felt hot tears under his shirt. Hitomi was crying. A true tears of joy. Amano warmly smiled and hugged Hitomi back. Fitting each other so nicely. Despite of the horrible things that had happened to her earlier, God still gave her, the very best for the day to compensate for the biggest humiliation she had just received. He's warm, she thought. Hitomi felt so comfortable with him, as if she doesn't want it to end. Amano felt the same way too. Ever since, Hitomi was one of his closest friend aside from Yukari. But then, he needs to go to England for some important matter and continue his education there until now. Amano decided to go back where he truly had his first education. Right here at Mystic valley. 

            Meanwhile, someone is watching them intently from the top of the school's building and from other corner top window of the building. The shadow grinned warmly. While the other has a worried expression on its face.

            Hitomi and Amano spend their time chatting about what happened here and there. Some of their stories made them both burst into laughter.

* * *

            "Excuse me, have you seen Hitomi?" Millerna asked Yukari informing her that Hitomi was missing.

            "No, I haven't. Why? Is there's something wrong? What happened to her?" A poll of question thrown back to her.

            "None really, It just she's missing for almost 2 hours."

            "Don't you worry, she will be fine. Besides she's big enough to take care of herself."

            "Yah, you're right. : ( ", If you only knew. Millerna thought.

* * *

            "Chesta!"

            "Yes, Master!"

            "Have you seen Hitomi?"

            "Not yet Sire. You're worried of her, Master?"

            "Shut up! It's none of your concern. Tell the others to find her."

            "Right away Sire!"

            Van, you'll regret this. For sure! 

            Dilandau cursed Van dreadfully. Its been a while when Chesta came back and deliver the message to his Master that Hitomi is safe but with someone he is not familiar with.

            "Are you sure he's not Van?"

            "I'm sure Sire. Master… what you'll gonna do?"

            "Nothing, I just wanted to know if she's safe. Go and remind the others that we have our meeting after school."

            "Yes, Sire! Orders will be taken shortly." 

            "You can go now."

            "Thank you, Sire."

            Dilandau hadn't missed the fact that Hitomi is with the other guy whom Chesta hadn't recognize. 'Who would that be?… well at least he's not that idiot Van! That bastard! That crazy fool! I'll squash your head for sure! I swear Van Fanel! Someday… I will!' Dilandau promised to himself with a dev'lish grin formed upon his before gentle lips.

* * *

"Oh Gosh! It's already 6 pm, I need to catch up with Yukari I know she still waiting for me at the lobby. Oh! by the way, have you two already met? "

"We do." Amano answered with his still handsome face.

"How come? Since when?"

"Since last week."

"What?!"

"Why? Hadn't she- Oh! I see, she still haven't told you yet."

"That girl! Why wouldn't she???" Hitomi is so furious for not having her friend tell her about 

Amano's return to the valley.

 "Maybe she has her reason." Amano said.

"What that may be???"

            Hitomi looks worried she knew too well her friend, but this incident is so rare that cannot take easily off her mind. While heading to the lobby Hitomi 's thought wanders. How on earth she'd do such a thing. Much more about… Hitomi's thought was cut off with her sudden realization. 

"Now I got it! Ha ha!" silly me!, she thought.

"What's about that?" Amano inquired.

"I got it! Yukari wasn't able to tell me about your arrival since I was so busy about something …he he he" she cut short. She cannot tell him her silliness during these past few days. 'Oh! My! Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!' Hitomi mumble to herself while hitting her head. She back to her old self. Amano gladly thought while smiling handsomely to her. 'She's Cute!'  He secretly confessed. :)

            Yukari and Hitomi  met on their waiting place. Surely, Yukari had a worried looked on her face when Hitomi spotted her first. And like as usual Hitomi explain everything her. Of course as what everyone else will expect after hearing those 'incidents!' would truly been thrown in surprised. Hitomi just laugh her way out loud after seeing her friend's ridiculous reaction. Who wouldn't be?

"Oh my! Oh my! I could believe my ears! Are you sure it is Van?" Yukari asked overwhelmed.

"Hope He's not, But he is! And He really did! He's crazy!"

"What about this goody-devil Dilly???"

"You already heard right!? He punched him! Oh! Dear! How many times do I have to repeat answering your stupid question! Hitomi was really pissed off this time.

"Hush! Hush! Calm down Hitomi. She's only teasing you." Amano break in.

"She's not funny anymore!"

"By the way, I would like to met those two in person." Both Yukari and Hitomi exchange glances. "What!?" they both cried out.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't mean anything!" Amano's defending himself, gauchely. But both girls had already an amused expression on their face. "You see, I'm just curious how the two looks like. Besides, they're somewhat had a thing on you Hitomi."

"And what do you mean by, 'had a thing on you Hitomi.'"  Hitomi mimicked Amano while trying to get hold of what he's trying to imply.

"Ah! Nothing, just forget it. Moreover it's obvious, Right Yukari? "  Yukari just nodded despite the fact that she doesn't got it either.

"See?" now, Amano is smiling genuinely to her. 'What the heck!' she thought trying to hide the sparks she's beginning to felt from those smiles Amano's giving her.

"Cut that off will ya! I'm here! Hello!" Yukari broke in. Sensing something from those two. Amano was the one who offered a hand to breakthrough with the awkward situation their having.

"May I  escort you both, home?"

"Sure!" Yukari gaily answered.

"What  about you Hitomi?" Amano said with gentleness in his voice.

"Of- of course." Hitomi answered. 

And then Amano walked both the girls home. Like those days. Those ever-faithful days.  The moon shone gracefully above them, smiling upon those ever-faithful friends with a promise of blossoming future. 

* * *

            At Albatou's mansion, Dilandau was busy instructing his apprentice about their future plan and new rules. Advocating the changes he thought was necessary. After a three long hours of conference, at last it's already been finished. He ordered them to go home and keep in mind those they had been discussed, except of course for Chesta. Since he is Dilandau's ever-faithful assistant. It is true that he's staying at his Master's Mansion ever since.

"Dilly-sama, they all had already parted. Anything else you need Sire?"

"None at the moment, you can have your rest. I'll call for you later if ever I had."

"Thank you Sire." 

Chesta left his master alone the corridors and  headed directly to his room. Dilandau on the other hand waited for his assistant to be nowhere-to-be-seen then abruptly heads his way to his library and walked past his secret room. The room was huge enough for his valuable collections he secretly kept to himself. Everything was truly remarkable, expensive and so elegantly designed by top artist around the world. But there is one thing he preciously adored; it was the finest painting he asked to be painted last school year. Every single night before he goes to sleep he keep on visiting that room just to see her, the lovely maiden of his dreams. He too was surprised how on earth he had fallen drastically to her. Even on his dreams he was been haunted by her ever-gorgeous face and sweet gentle voice. He thinks he already gone crazy. Much more trying secretly sometime to follow her at school. 'This is too much' he thought while sighing out loud.

            Dilandau examined precisely his maiden's face. He outlined her cheek down to her chin with his gaze. The yearning demanded him to stay focus and wished hard enough for the girl to come alive and leave the frame even for some little but glorious time to get a hold of her or have the chance to embrace her tightly and feel she truly existed. Or even just,  heaven would favored him  a chance to have a  closer look at her handsome nature's colored-eyes. Like a gem, an emerald shining to its fullest. The shades of greens reflecting her emotions or so it seems. And on top of all… to have tasted the lips he ever dreamed of kissing passionately with his own. The lips he never  expected or wished to be kissed by anyone else except him. And never! and never! he dreamed of seeing someone kissed those lips intended for him alone to be tasted first by that bastard! That foolish Van! The heck of him, his damn-full raven-haired rival or so it seems!

"Oh! that's enough!" he said loudly "Someday ….you will wake up, realizing she's cannot be yours, since she's mine and mine alone… Van Fanel or whoever wanted to take you away from me my dear Hitomi…" Dilandau grins so badly while staring at his Hitomi's huge and lovely portrait with a scar of determination and confident. A while after… his face softened, remembering the moment he shared with his princess. The day he accidentally met her at that boat. The day she and her family as she told him went on trip as her father had promised them. The most memorable day in his entire life. She was alone with him. Alone with him. 

"Hmmn… you truly are my little-sweet-lovely thing… How CUTE!" 

            As usual he day-dreams again and again. Until midnight had strike since then he remembered he needs to sleep.  ^_~

Story by

Crejz Ann

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and the characters. 

Authors note: By the way; Thanks a lot Chao-chan and Ashley-chu (Fanfiction.net reviewers)

 for your reviews. It helps me a lot and gave me the enthusiasm to finished this chapter and begun writing

The next. For Chao-chan: Hope you get whose the guy with Hitomi on that 'meetings at the love boat'. If u guess it

 right, He really is the guy! He he. ^_^. Hoping for more reviews from you guys and gals. It is nice to have

 an inputs from you, It helps me a lot. Don't you have to worry I welcome you even you flame me.   ^_^

Hoping for some mediaminer reviews. ^_^

.


	6. Confusion

**Forever in My Dreams** Chapter 6:  Confusion 

***

"He who had spoken 

his loving words, secretly to his own,

will find no peace, in his  mind, 

body and soul."

***

Morning! Morning! Morning again! The sun was joyous as usual, giving all those people underneath him a promise of a bountiful grace for the day.

Hitomi got up so early to be able to have her practiced, since Yukari was bragging at her again. Since her school was just a 'kilometers' away from her house, approximately 7 blocks of distance, she thought of having her practice right at the moment. She was thinking of running her way to school, as well, it is a good start for the day.

While running half her way for the fourth block away from her house, she noticed someone was standing on the road blocking her path. She too had noticed the uniform that the man was wearing, on the looks itself, she concluded that they were both studying at the same school. 'What the heck he's doing here?' Hitomi thought not recognizing who really is the boy. He's form was very reserve, he just stand there, and somewhat waiting for someone. His hands on his pocket, his school bag on his back. He looked handsome and more masculine than his few years back.

Hitomi was about meters away from the guy when suddenly she recognized him. Slowly she stop on running fast then she walked instead.

"Morning Ms. Kanzaki." The boy greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wanting for a reasonable answer. She doesn't like conversing with him at the first place. The idea having to talk with this darn fool sucks her. 'Hitomi, please calm down, have your patience overwhelmed you.' Hitomi advised herself. 'Why would she needs to do these in the second place? Dah!' Her thoughts were broken when the boy butted in.

"Hitomi, I know I'm wrong about kissing you in front of them," He stared at her eyes wishing she would understand.

"You see, I really don't know it was you! If only I got it earlier, I won't do it! Honestly I won't!" Hitomi was seemed cynical. But He was desperate to make her understand that it was not his fault alone even though it doesn't seemed to be necessary.

"I really won't do such a thing with you Kanzaki! Please do understand." He was pleading terribly for her forgiveness. Hitomi noticed his struggle and his determined face, but she had no intention to make it easier for him; the shame she received that day was too awful to forgive him that easily. She has a notion to make him suffer. She badly wished.

"First and foremost, Mr. Van of Fanelia, " Hitomi was referring to Fanel's Mansion, Fanelia. It was the name they gave to their state while making fun of his title.

"I didn't imagine myself, knowing that the man most of us girls respected can do such-such foolish stuff! We thought-Oh well-I thought that you are such a gentleman, but looked at what you have done! Damn you pervert!!!" Hot bloods were rising through her face; she's red as tomato paste! Van on the other hand doesn't like seeing her like that. More and more he's cursing himself. He knew that she doesn't want it to make simpler for him.

"I know that's why I'm asking for your forgiveness" besides who would think that the kind of you can have an interest on fencing stuff?" Van reason out.

"There's nothing wrong in doing so!" She was grating her teeth in annoyance.

"But fencing are strictly for boys." He pointed out.

"That's sucks! Me and Millerna had at least a skill, if ever someone with good eyes had noticed it!" She's mocking him. 'She's so stubborn.' Van thought.

"Of course, we all did have noticed." He confessed. 

"But… that kind of sport is not meant for girls, they're more fitted with guys."

"Excuse me, Mister! Even we, girls had the right to learn how to defend ourselves…" She was trying to point out. 

"Most especially from the kinds of you!" she added, getting more and more infuriated with their conversation.

"I do understand your feelings about it, Kanzaki, But whether you believe me or not, I'm really felt sorry for doing so." Van humbly said.

Without getting any reaction from a stony-faced lady on his front, Van stared at her for the last time; She felt his gaze and looked straight at him. Van holds her stare for a moment and with a pathetic looking expression on his face he said,

"I'm hoping for your forgiveness someday, Ms. Kanzaki." With that he turned his back at her and moved sideways, giving her the way where he purposely blocked her path. Hitomi gave him one last look and then left running her way as fast as she could leaving Van alone on his own. He followed her with his gaze of frustration until she was out of sight.

Somewhere behind one of the post, someone was hiding himself. He was listening and watching Van intently. He heard all of their conversation and he was cursing himself for letting the fool have his way with Hitomi. But he made himself looked calmed as much as he could while the truth was burning his soul. He felt his heart was burning and the flames were consuming it little by little until it vanished from his very essence. He doesn't like what he was feeling at that very moment. He felt he was going to crushed and explode into pieces.

"Why I'm feeling this?" He tried to analyze his inner turmoil. But he can't. He was not familiar with the likes. Day after day, since he begun noticing Hitomi, he started to felt those unfamiliar thread of emotional disturbance. Every time he's feeling that stuff, it furthers his hardship. He really doesn't understand it at all.

_Am I jealous ?_

_I don't think so…_

_But maybe It's true…_

_Why I am feeling 'tis…_

_All I know right now, is to make Hitomi like me…_

_No…not only like me, but also fall for me…_

_Will she???_

_I don't think so…_

_But I want her so badly!_

_Maybe I'm crazy…_

_Jealous??? Why? With whom?_

_No I'm not!_

_But I am…_

_Darn!_

_I've let her take my heart…_

_Now I'm suffering…_

_I want it to end…_

_End? Why?_

_Because of Van?_

_Who cares about him?_

_Honestly, I did…_

_What if he takes Hitomi away from me?_

_I'd rather kill him first! I wont' let him!_

_Darn! Darn!_

_I won't let anyone have her…_

_I honestly won't…_

"Because she's mine alone." 

Dilandau was having an emotional confusion. He was at the edge of longing and wanting someone he dearly dreamed of having. Every time he saw Hitomi with some company of guy or guys he was raging in fury, he had his desire to cut their heads and crushed their hearts. He wanted all of them to die! Burn! Burn until their ashes washed away by blast of air. Until they finaly gone… forever. So that, what will remain are their very own existence. Hers and his alone. 

"Love is the foolish thing had happened to me." Dilandau muttered under his breath. He was busy comprehending his emotional turmoil made him not to notice Van's awareness of his presence since the beginning. Van rolled his eyes o his left to peek at the burning flames on Dilandau's crimson eyes. Those piercing stare welcomed his sight. But he doesn't made any move to let Albatou know that he was aware of him. Instead he shifted his stance and walked like no one was watching him. With that, Dilandau made his way on the other side of the road where his driver was waiting for him for hours.

***

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! The bell rings, the entire students run quickly to their respective classroom and sits.

Allen-sensei entered the room where Hitomi and her classmate were rooming in. He, as usual started his lecture with no hassle at all. The class discussions were very much alive and they were having much fun debating with each other. Every time Allen-sensei teaches, he always turned his whole class in commotion because of their active exchange of point of views and opinions. He was known in making the students enjoy their studies and learn a lot from what his teaching them. He was been able to get their interest to participate in their daily class activities. All of them, even the _devil_ and the _saint._

"Sir! Sir Allen!" The boy shouted out.

"Ok, your turn." His teacher told him.

"Sir, How about-if the girl you like…most doesn't like you? What would you do then? " The boy asked. Fully curious of what might his sensei would told him.

"Well, I guess you can't force the girl to like you, instead, you need to make her like you in a noble way around or else you'll ended up being dumped." Allen-sensei advised him.

"Noble? What does it means?" The Adonis of the class asked.

"Righteous and decent." His sensei answered.

"Why you need to? That's boring!" Dilly stated with a frown.

"When you court girls you need to make it gratifying. It is like a game that's need some entertainment, does it?" He grinned.

"Stupid idea." Van stated.

"You're much stupid! Idiot!" Dilly reacted. 

Both their eyes met, flaming in fury, their bloods were boiling to its hottest temperature. Van doesn't understand why, every time he encounters Albatou he always hated the face of him. While Dilandau on the other hand, tend to hate Van as much as he could, but he truly hate him… in some way. However, and much to his confusion, there is a tiny part of him that say's don't. He, himself doesn't comprehend with it. Why he needs not to hate Van? For he knows that he doesn't have any reason for doing so. Sometimes with tons of questions and doubts spinning on his head clouding his peaceful mind, he doesn't understand his existence at all. Although he knows like anybody did, that there is only one, single truth beneath with each certain fact of life. The truth he already known so well, or may be not.

"Those two were quarrelling always, lately." Yukari pondered.

"Maybe they have a misunderstanding." Millerna jumped in.

Merle just looked at her lord with a hurtful face.

With every debate and discussion, both Van and Dilly were always had a little fight. Recently it became already their habit. 

The lesson continued and stills the student were busy listening with their mentor. Of course who would not be inspired having a professor who is so talented and handsome as he is, Allen Schezzar. Even boys were delighted to have him as their teacher. Not only because he's only a little bit senior to them, all the same he's cool! He always tends to their problems both in class and love life. And after their class they hang out together playing with their favorite sports. And every Saturday night, they went to the Valley's exclusive bar where Allen as a proficient singer performs. Most of the time when he sings, he always includes to his list his favorite song "Forever in My Heart". He intentionally sung it as often as he could, because he dedicated it to someone he dearly admired. Like much to the lyrics of the song, he swears to adore her secretly forever.

           "You, you can take my breath away…" 

            Allen softly sings, with his gentle yet powerful voice the song were truly fantastic!

           "_There are a million stars out tonight_

_A million reasons to look in your eyes_

_So before I go,_

_ I just want you to know…_

_Forever in my heart, _

_Forever you will stay,_

_Forever I'll be thankful,_

_ Because you made me feel this way,_

_Forever in My Dreams, _

_Forever you will be_

Forever I will love you, Cause you're the only one who can set my spirit free…" 

            The song inspired him, as always, that's why Valleyians made the song their all-time favorite.

            The class had ended, Allen was about to leave as well as other when he remembered something and turned backed requesting Hitomi to come after him.

            "Ms. Kanzaki, Please come with me in my office, we have something to talked about, hope you don't mind."

            "Of course I don't, Sir."

            Hitomi bid farewell to her friends and follow Allen as they both disappear with the crowds outside the room. All of her friends follow them with their gaze pondering what it is all about this time.

Story by Crejz Ann 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters (Escaflowne), and I don't own 

the song entitled "Forever in My Heart (City Hunter)"

**Author's Note**:  To: ~*normalisboring*~, Thanks for your reviews. It inspired me a lot!!! ^_^. Pls. pardon me for my grammars; there are a lot of them, I know. All I hope is, At least you understand something about my story. ^_^


	7. Gleeful Face

**Forever in My Dreams** Chapter 7:  Gleeful Face 

***

"Crisis comes without warning, 

we might be unready and tired to face it when it comes, 

but with our hopeful heart and a righteous mind, 

it might become a blessing in disguise. "

***

Allen called Hitomi to follow him in his office. Hitomi on the other hand hadn't any idea of what it is all about. But she senses something that is not right, or maybe something she was not prepared with. Intuition overwhelmed her senses. She doesn't want to, but it really started to stir up the very moment her sensei requested her to follow him.

Allen reached his office together with his student Miss Kanzaki. Hitomi was so nervous of what might suppose to happen. Allen reached for the doorknobs and started to open it. Hitomi's heart was pounding so hard on her chest. The bizarre feeling was increasing boldly on her system.

"What's happening to me? This is strange!" Hitomi muttered under her breath.

At last Allen had already opened his office door and entered first, then signals Hitomi to come in next. Allen guided Hitomi to his spaciously elegant office room. Hitomi couldn't afford to hide her amazement. Her astonished eyes wandered around her sensei's room.

"'Tis really is amazing!" Hitomi exclaimed while Allen playfully watches his student's outrageous facial expression. He couldn't help but to grin.

Hitomi's emerald eyes were still roaming around the corner of the room when she noticed a slim figure besides the elegantly furnish wooden table situated near the chic towering vintage curtain adoring the windows of Allen's workspace. A fair lady who sweetly smiled at her owned the figure. Hitomi stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. This lady gave her an eerie feelings, a feelings that belongs to something old or maybe much older.

"My! My! What's 'tis now?" Her uneasy thought screamed for reason. She hates it when she finds nothing to accommodate her discomfort. Because of her uneasiness she ended up making a loud heavy sigh in which she both catches the lady and her sensei's attention and they gaze at her with concerned looked on their faces.

"Hitomi is their something wrong?" Allen asked her even more concerned. Due to her silliness she plunged herself into more embarrassing moment. Well that's what she thought about it. 

"No-None Sir!" She quickly responded, unnoticed of her reddening face. She lowered her head and faced the floor instead.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked again.

"Yap!" Hitomi raised her head and showed up her face. She wanted to make him believed her that she was truly fine even though she's not.

"Well then, if you say so." Allen warmly smiled at her. Hitomi smiled back.

"Hitomi…" Allen started; on this matter he wanted to get Hitomi's full attention of what he may announce to her at any moment. But first, he introduced Hitomi to the lady.

"Hitomi, I would like you meet Miss Sora." Allen gestured to the lady.

"Miss Sora she's Hitomi Kanzaki my dear student." Allen presented Hitomi to the lady. The lady charmingly smiled at her. Her smile was so welcoming, so warm and friendly.

"Good Afternoon, Madam." Hitomi humbly bowed.

"Same to you Miss Kanzaki." The lady greeted her back while walking gracefully in her direction to extend her right hand to her. Hitomi reached it with her own right palm and they both shake hands. 

The smile on the lady's lips was still as sweet and warm as before. Hitomi also  noticed the angelic voice that the lady owned. She couldn't help herself not to admire that beautifully crafted creature in front of her. But she feels something strange and mystical about this lady. She unconsciously stared at her for some moment of time before she realized what she was doing. She withdraws her contact with lady's uncanny but mesmerizing gaze and shifted her attention to her sensei behind her. Allen recognized completely what those inquiring eyes means. He was about to talk but the lady was the first to speak.

"Allen, I didn't know that you'd really made her come." 

"Because I know I should." Allen replied while glancing at Hitomi who silently listened to their conversation.

"But do you think she will be fine with it?"

_What should I'll be fine with?_ Hitomi started to question herself.

_Now! Now! What's with them? _

"I know she will." Allen assured the lady and turned to face Hitomi.

"Well Hitomi…" Allen started. However at the tone Allen was projecting, Hitomi senses something she doesn't want to hear. She crossed her fingers on her back.

"I'm sure things like this doesn't even entered in your mind but you need to…" Allen continued, Hitomi's heart was pounding so hard on her chest. This time she had a desire to disappear, she wished to runaway and hide. Of all of this she doesn't want to hear anymore. She knew it, she's sure of it. She knew it was not good.

_Why do these things need to happen?_

_Is this a punishment or something?_

_I don't wanna hear anymore!_

_Please stop this!_

_…this craziness _

_…I'm already tired…_

_Please…_

  Hitomi's silent pleading came to no avail. Her sensei at least announced his reason for making her come with him in his office.

"..you need to be transferred into another club in exchange with your previous fencing class. The reason? You already knew it Ms. Kanzaki."

"But sensei!" Hitomi appealed.

"No but, You will be transferred to Miss Sora's class which is …the Music Club."

"Music club? But sensei.." 

"I've already told you, no but this time. The officials of Higher Board had already made their decision."

"Higher Board? Why with the higher board. I hadn't done anything so crucial!"  Hitomi couldn't believe her ears! _Why with the Higher Board? _She thought in dismay.

_That's crazy!_

_They're crazy!_

_No! This couldn't be happening!_

_I wanna die! I wanna die!_

_This is so embarrassing!_

_My God! Why?_

"Hitomi? Hitomi…" The lady called her name but she doesn't respond to her, she was deeply engrossed with herself. As if she was thrown down the cliff of insanity where darkness surrounded the whole place and there she was alone. Suddenly, she felt a slight pat on her shoulder and all of the sudden she remembered where she was.

"Hitomi I know you hate this kind of stuff but sometimes you need to suffer some of them." Allen explained. He wanted to soothe her. He wanted her to know that he cares as a teacher and as a man.

"I know sensei, but a lot of things had already came to me. I already had a handful of them. A tone of surprises! A lot of- a lot of problems!" She really is in despair right now.

"Hitomi you like music right?" Allen asked.

"yah, partly." 

"So what's the matter being transferred to my club?"

"I love music, but I am more of an athlete."

"Why? Don't you want to be with me in this club?"

"With you?" Hitomi now then realize that Allen was a singer too!

_Yah! Why had I forgot? _ The realization made Hitomi feel relaxed a little more.

"I-I'm not aware that-that you are… you are-in music club!" Hitomi stammered, she felt like an idiot. She fully knew that her sensei was a singer but instead she told him like she's not aware of it! Actually Allen was her idol. Now what? Nah! How embarrassing! 10 points for Hitomi!!!  He he he  how pathetic!  ^_^  

Hitomi felt awkward for a moment. She helplessly gathered her senses. She needs to regain her composure. She looked up and meet her sensei's affectionate looked. She couldn't help but to admire him even more.

_His eyes are so handsome!_

_He is so handsome!_

_Maybe I'm lucky after all!  _Hitomi was smiling like crazy! Like she was used to she forgot again that there's someone around her. When her mind started to flee, she forgot everything, drowned to her world of fantasy!

"Uhmmn! Ohmn!" Allen coughed a little loud to bring Hitomi back to her senses. Sometimes he wondered why he felt something strange when she's around him; a feeling of calm and comfort and serenity in his spirit. The feeling that he wanted to embrace for eternity. He doesn't knew why but he felt as if he already known her for ages.

The coughed indeed bring Hitomi back.

"Well?" Allen asked.

"Umn…" Hitomi beamed considering her marvelous situation. She thought for a moment then replied with final approval.

"Well, I think I would try to learn music in exchange with fencing but how about Millerna? Doesn't she too will need to be transferred?" Hitomi realized that she was not the only one who has the trouble or should I say, who started the trouble.

_How about her?_

_My! My! I wondered what had happened to her._

_He he he, maybe she will be dead by now!_

_But wait a minute…_

"Sensei, Millerna will stay with me too, right?" Hitomi asked wondering why she was alone here whereas Millerna should be with her.

"You see, Millerna will be transferred to a club most fitted to her."

"What do you mean? What club?"

"She will be with Dance club this time."

"Da-dance Club? Are you- I mean they were insane! Millerna wouldn't be glad for that setting. I'm sure of it! I'm really sure of it! Trust me sensei. "

"I guess not. You see, Millerna accepted the proposal after an hour of discussion and explanation. Like what you did." Allen smiled with enthusiasm.

"Why she needs to be with the other club? Why not the same with me or I am with her?" Now that's the question.

" Simply because both of you had different talent." The lady butted in.

"You as for example had the voice in music whereas Millerna as what your sensei had told me, had the talent in dancing. Besides dancing fitted her perfectly. Right Allen?"

"Yah! Besides according to the research, Millerna was once taken a ballet lesson when she was in first grade until third. That a bit of information had made the council choose Dance club for her." Allen explained.

"And how about me?" Hitomi asked with curiosity.

"Your sensei was the one who encouraged the council that you would be shifted to my club. " Miss Sora redirect her sight to Allen who was now satisfied and happy that at long last Hitomi accepted his proposal. He was wearing a big happy smile on his face. For him, mission accomplished!

Hitomi couldn't believe that her sensei would do such things for her. All she could managed to say is…

"He's crazy!" 

A minute later, the door outside Hitomi's sensei's office opened finally. Hitomi emerged at last and made her way to the crowd in the hallway.

"Wow! That was cool! Phew! Ha ha ha!" She was so happy as what the situation had turned out.

"It really was a Blessing in disguised!" She finally exclaimed cheerfully.

Ten minutes later, while walking alone in an airy corridor, someone called out her name.

"Miss Kanzaki! Miss Kanzaki!" The voice shouted out.

Hitomi glanced around her and eagerly sought after the owner of the voice. But before she could find it someone pulled her left hand that made her swirled back. Much to her surprise she found herself face to face with a boy. A perfectly handsome boy. Her eyes went widely opened revealing her generously green lovely eyes that match the boy's mysterious fiery eyes. The boy was also shocked by their closeness. He stared at her emerald eyes and felt being held captive by them.  He almost forgot the fact that he was still also holding her left hand. Of course he guaranteed that he doesn't planned anything alike. It just happened.

"Oh! Sorry!" The boy pardoned. Releasing Hitomi's hand from his grasped.

His hand was soft… 

"I-is there's something you need?" Hitomi asked him. 

"Yah! Actually Miss Millerna asked me a favor; she says that if ever I spotted you, she requested me to let you know that she will be waiting for you at the rooftop with Yukari. That was all, I'm really sorry to bother you Miss Kanzaki. "

"No! No! You don't need to apologize. By the way thanks." Hitomi smiled at him. He was so glad to received just once smile. He smiled back. Hitomi bowed as a form of appreciation and leave in a hurry. Dilandau stood there for some time and followed Hitomi with his gaze until she was out of sight. Maybe Hitomi had already disappeared within his sight but the trace of happiness still remained on Dilandau's face. He still felt the warmth that left on his right hand when he grasped his lady's hand.

"Hitomi!" Yukari shouted in delight in the sight of her friend.

"What happened?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Yah! What happened to you? You took so long?" Millerna doubled.

"Sir Allen introduced me with my new head of my new club."

"New club???" Yukari and Millerna screamed in surprise.

"Why? It is the same with you right?" Hitomi was pertaining to her friend Millerna.

"Yap! It's true that I was transferred to dancing class. And You?"

"Music." Hitomi casually answered making both Millerna and Yukari cried in amazement.

"Music club?" Their eyes were widened.

"Yah."

"I can't believe this!" It was Yukari who said first.

"Me either!" Millerna added.

"That's not fair!" Both the two yelled in despair.

"I'm sorry guys but that's what had happened! It's not my fault!" Hitomi release her silly wide smile making both her friends deepen their resentment. Seeing them like crazy, Hitomi burst into laughter. For the first time of the past few weeks, she at last had her first outburst of happiness. She really thanked God for the wonderful blessing He had given her. Now as the sun went down from the horizon, she felt the warmth of it embracing her body as the colorful display of palettes in the sky high lightened the heavenly space above her. Her eyes were in a dreamy state where her lips curve into a gorgeous smile making her face even more admirable and charming.

"She was like an angel." Miss Sora commented while watching Hitomi and her friends on the rooftop of the school visible from the window of Allen's room. Allen just smiled knowing that she really is an angel to him.

_I'm really glad that you're still like you are before Hitomi_. 

The lady thought to herself. Glad that Hitomi was still the same like she was before. Like before that fateful day.

Later that evening in Kanzaki's residence, Hitomi had finally went to her room to change and rest for a while when a handsome array of pink roses lay on her bed caught her attention. This time it had also a delightfully crafted twin hearts. A chocolate that is surprisingly popular and very much expensive. Hitomi can't believe her eyes though she went closer and picked up the card, she opened it and read.

_  I can't pretend_

_  Not to love the things you do or say_

_ I didn't wanna fall for you_

_ I didn't wanna let you…   _

_But you already did… made me fall…_

_Aishiteru…Hitomi!_

Hitomi was overwhelmed by the sender's note. But before she could go on farther she again noticed something different on her bed. This time it was a box wrap in ribbon and lace. She didn't know what to do but she can't help herself not to open the box and she did. She's dying to know what's inside the gift. And when she opened it, she was totally shocked.

"This is a cellular phone!"

She didn't knew what else to do. She sighed and grasped a lot of air and breathed. The celphone she was holding was the latest trend. She saw a lot of them in advertisement and with the rich and popular guys and gals. She knew at least how to operate them. The last one she only had is her pager. She can't believe herself that her dad would gave her such a surprise gift! Hitomi excitedly opened the phone and browse the inbox. Now, that was the most amazing thing she would ever imagine. In her inbox there was a message; the message says…

_Touch my heart and FEEL,_

_Listen to my heart and HEAR,_

_Look into my heart and SEE…_

_That you are such a very special part of me._

_Take Care Always!  I hope you like my Gift.  :)_

            Hitomi's eyes went widely opened. Obviously this gift is not from her Dad much more from her Mom!

Story by Crejz Ann 

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own the characters (Escaflowne), and I didn't own 

the song entitled "Forever in My Heart (City Hunter)"

**Author's Note**:  To: ~*normalisboring*~,  Thankz a million for your wonderful Encouragement and support, please pardon me for breaking my promise. I really can't make it last week as I promise you, but at least here it goes. ^_^  Gomen ne! 

To: Cherry-san(Cherry2), Thankz so much! For your heartwarming review and e-mail. I'm so glad that you find my story interesting. Thanks a lot! ^_^

To: youknowme, A thousand thanks for your endless support and multiple reviews! I'm really happy to have them! ^_^ 

And also with Odins's Crow And Fitz20 – a Special Thanks to both of you! ^_^

_A ZILLION THANKZ TO ALL OF YOU!!!  ^_^_

_I'M SO HAPPY! THANKZ!!!_

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
